Ripley Ryan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, former reporter | Education = | Origin = Human/Kree hybrid genetically engineered by Minn-Erva - powered by the Reality Stone | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Thompson; Carmen Carnero | First = Captain Marvel Vol 10 1 | First2 = (as Ripley) (as Star) | HistoryText = Ripley was hired by Tony Stark to interview Captain Marvel, who wanted to rejoin the Avengers after she had come back from a sabbatical and needed to rebuild trust with the public. When she met Carol for the first time to interview her, they were attacked by the Nuclear Man, who managed to defeat both Captain Marvel and the Avengers long enough to kidnap Ryan and take her through a portal to nearby Roosevelt Island. Captain Marvel was the only hero able to follow, though Spider-Woman, Hazmat, and Echo were already there. Eventually, Carol was able to defeat Nuclear Man by forming an army of the female civilians and heroes he had captured. Ripley was a part of that fight, and the prisoners were able to return home. Falling Star At some point, Ripley found out about Minn-Erva's efforts to genetically engineer humans into human/Kree hybrids. Ripley volunteered for the experiment to receive superpowers. Ripley was the only survivor of Minn-Erva's experiment. Ripley had become a Human/Kree hybrid, but had no superpowers to speak off. Since Minn-Erva had promised superpowers, she decided to steal them from Carol. She created a Kraken with a virus in its blood and unleashed it on New York. Carol defeated it, but was infected by the virus. The virus mutated inside Carol and formed a device on her heart to siphon off her powers and give them to Ripley. Minn-Erva wanted Carol to join her cause since Carol was half Kree herself. Minn-Erva staged a P.R. stunt to turn the public against Carol, so when the time would come Carol would join her cause. At the the same time, Ripley appeared as Star, helping battle against an armada of Acanti-like ships firing on Manhattan. After the destroyed ships crashed into the Hudson River, Star stood by as Danvers pulled out one of the pilots who happened to be a Kree. Star asked Captain Marvel if she wanted her to take the pilot off her hands but Danvers told her that wouldn't be necessary. When Carol tried to get some answers from the newly fashioned hero, Star told her she had to leave due to some occurrence taking place downtown. This led to Ripley becoming an up-and-coming superhero, quickly rising in popularity as Carol's popularity plummeted. When Star found out Minn-Erva planned on recruiting Carol, she nearly killed Minn-Erva, and left the message "You're not as smart as you think you are." written in Minn-Erva's own blood. Carol brought Minn-Erva to Tony Stark for medical treatment. Minn-Erva revealed her plan to Carol, causing Carol to confront Star in Time Square. The two fought, but Carol was quickly growing weaker from the device. Running out of options, Carol ripped the device from her own chest, severing the power connection to Star, causing both women to fall to earth. Carol was seriously injured, while Star seemed fine. Star revealed that she had infected all of New York City with the virus, declaring if she can't draw power from one large battery (Carol), she would draw from millions of tiny batteries (all of New York City's citizens). Carol defeated Star by ripping out the device in Star's chest, causing her to lose her powers and was sent to the Raft. However, it was revealed Ripley had merged with the Reality Stone and escaped from the Raft. Birth of a Dragon Weeks after her escape, Ripley entered the Bar with No Name. Inside, Ripley got into a fight with Titania but lost do to her inexperience with the Reality Stone and was thrown out. Outside, Ripley was knocked out by Loki. Inside a warehouse, Loki attempted to remove the Reality Stone, but failed. He told Ripley he isn't envious of her position because of those who will come for the Stone. When Ripley questioned who that is, Loki simply told her it's a long list. Star thanked him for the information and destroyed him with the Stone, unbeknownst to her she only destroyed a copy of Loki. Ripley proceeded to Alias Investigation and asked Jessica Jones for help. Jessica refused, stating she knows who Ripley is and what she tried to do to Captain Marvel. The two women fought, but their fight was stopped by the Scarlet Witch who told Ripley she needs to stop because she is destroying reality. | Personality = Ripley herself seemed a polite, average, young woman. As Star she first appeared to be a hero, fighting crime and saving lives. However as the story progresses her true personality is shown, that of an apathetic, power hungry psychopath who cares little for others and views them as tools to further her own agenda. Ripley believes saving people only makes them weaker, and gets in the way of them helping themselves. It is unknown if her personality was always this way, or if Minn-Erva's experimentation drove her insane. | Powers = After merging with the Reality Stone, Ripley now has the ability to alter reality to however she sees fit. Human/Kree hybrid. Despite becoming half Kree, Ripley showed no changes in strength or appearance, despite Kree usually being stronger and faster than the average human. }} | Abilities = | Strength = }} | Weaknesses = }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Kree Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Power Amplification Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Reality Warpers Category:Object-Based Powers